Solar power is a popular clean energy, but it is generally more expensive than its fossil fuel competitors (e.g., oil, coal, and natural gas) and other traditional energy sources (e.g., hydropower). Typically, solar energy is relatively expensive because traditional photovoltaic cells with a planar configuration have generally low total efficiency. Total efficiency is based upon the total power produced from a solar panel throughout the day as the sun transits across the sky. Total efficiency is different from the theoretical efficiency, which is the fraction of light energy converted to electricity by the photovoltaic cells with a zero angle of incidence (e.g., the instant when the sun is directly above the metamaterial). Thus, a high total efficiency photovoltaic cell is needed to make solar energy cost-competitive with fossil fuels and traditional energy sources.